Two's a Crowd
by Alikia
Summary: When another pod crash lands in National City, more surprises are in store for the Super Friends
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first attempt at a comic book adaptation FanFic. Wish me luck._

* * *

It had been a typical day for Kara Danvers. Wake up, go to work as a new journalist at Cat Co and in between doing her work as Supergirl with the DEO. It was hectic but she had come to enjoy it. Something that had put a damper on life was the newest addition to the DEO team. Mon El.

The Daxamite had been awake for just over a week and he was irritating the hell out of her. His attitude was so arrogant and juvenile. Typical for his people. Krypton and Daxam may have been neighbours but they were so different that you wouldn't know they were essentially related. Distantly. She had to admit there was something about him that she couldn't understand.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that her ringing phone startled her. The caller ID said Alex and she sighed. There was probably a problem with their new Daxamite friend.

"Hey Alex, what's up?"

"Winn has picked up an object that has come into Earth's orbit. He thinks it may be a ship or something. Its trajectory indicates that it is heading for the city. It is also emitting some sort of frequency."

"I'm on it."

In an instant, she was properly dressed and heading out. It didn't take her long to hear the pod as it entered the lower atmosphere. Alex was right. It was heading straight for down town National City and she could tell something was wrong.

"Alex, you there?"

"I'm here."

"I don't think It's being controlled. It may be on an autopilot but there looks like there is damage to it. Also…".

"Also what Supergirl?"

J'onn had been listening and was now concerned. Kara took a deep breath before continuing.

"I think it might be Atarin."

She didn't wait for a response. She surged towards the falling vessel and positioned herself underneath it and pushed as hard as she could. Gravity sucked, especially with a pod that was made of a very dense material. Somehow she managed to steer it to the outskirts of the city where there was no one around before letting it drop. She watched as it slammed into the ground before coming to a stop about a hundred metres from where it first hit the dirt, leaving a very long ditch behind it. The pod was definitely damaged now.

She quickly landed next to it. It was Atarin. That really unsettled her. They weren't the nicest of people in the galaxy, even worse than the Daxamites.

"Kara?"

Alex's voice echoed in her ear.

"Yeah Alex," she replied. "The pod is down safely. I'm going to open it".

"Wait till J'onn get there. He should be there any second."

There was a thud behind her and she turned to find the J'onn in full Martian form and nodded.

"Yep, he's arrived."

She turned back to the pod and pushed at several buttons on the side. It took a moment but the top finally slid back to reveal the inside. Kara glanced at him, knowing he was just as surprised as she was.

"Um…Alex."

"Yeah Kara. What is it?"

She looked back to the pod, hoping she was imagining things but no such luck.

"Alex, it may be an Atarin pod but the pilot is definitely _not_ Atarin".

* * *

 _Reasonable start? Let me know what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

Kara stood outside the infirmary, watching through the glass as Alex and several others took readings from the occupant of the pod. It was a woman. she looked young to her, maybe similar age to herself but she definitely wasn't Atarin. J'onn stood next to her and she could tell from his face that he was confused about their unconscious guest.

"Do you think she is Kryptonian," he asked her and she shrugged.

"Who knows. I can't understand why a Kryptonian would be in an Atarin escape pod…".

She paused as Alex came out and gave her a small smile.

"So," Alex began, glancing back into the room. "We have taken as many scans as we can but just like Kara and Mon El, we can't take blood or other physical samples. Her other vitals seem fine but we won't know until she wakes up. Are you sure she's not Atarin?"

Kara nodded.

"Atarin's have greyer skin and they have pretty pointed cheek bones and slitted eyes not to mention white hair. Not exactly the picture of beauty".

Alex smiled at her.

"That depends on your tastes. We have put her under UV lamps to help even out her vitals and it seems to be working. It's only low level. We don't want another Mon El on our hands."

Kara groaned.

"No, we definitely don't want that."

"Hey you guys, I figured it out."

They all turned to find Winn coming towards them, his tablet in his hands. It had been several hours since they had brought their unknown alien friend to the DEO and Kara was with Alex as they were checking the woman's vitals.

"What have you found Winn," Kara asked as Alex and J'onn joined her. "Do you know who she is?"

Winn paused for a moment before shaking his head.

"No. Of course I don't know who she is but I do know where she has travelled".

There was a short pause before J'onn sighed.

"Are you waiting for a drumroll?"

Kara smiled as Winn shook his head in his hyperactive sort of way.

"Ok, so I have recovered basic telemetry and chart courses from the pod as well as some other data. Some of it didn't make sense but once I compared and collated the data…".

"Today Mr Shaw."

"Right. Anyway. The pod only detached from the main ship when it entered our solar system. It then came the rest of the way to Earth thanks to the signal. I haven't worked that part out yet but I do know where it came from. It was last in the Well of Stars and before that it was, as far as I can tell, caught on the edge of the Phantom Zone. The disruptions in kinetic fields from Fort Roz and your pod Kara trapped it but I think there was like, a hole punched through the barrier of the zone when you and the prison came out which is why it didn't need the prison to get it out."

Kara glanced at Alex and shrugged.

"I'll believe him."

Alex grinned at her.

"Don't ask me. I'm not an Alien Astrophysicist."

She laughed and turned back to Winn.

"So where did she come from?"

"Oh, right," Winn continued as he tapped at his tablet again. "Well, it looks like she has been all over the place but her immediate location before the Well of Stars…was Krypton."

A stunned silence filled the room and Kara glanced at the unconscious figure.

"She's Kryptonian?"

Winn shrugged.

"I can't tell you that but I can tell you that she spent a lot of time either on or around Krypton. Maybe Daxam."

Kara nodded. She wasn't sure which one she wanted this woman to be. A little part of her though hoped that she was Kryptonian but that part was worried about the fact that they may have found a Kryptonian in an Atarin escape pod. What she knew of her people made her certain that none of them could ever be involved with Atarins. Hopefully something would quickly clear things up.

A moment later the alarms sounded but before anyone could move, the woman leaped off the bed and shoved one of the lab tables at some of the nurses with incredible strength. The woman's eyes were wild and she almost looked panicked. Kara moved into the room as other DEO soldiers pulled out their weapons.

"Please calm down," she began as she held her arms out. "We're not going to hurt…"

She didn't get any chance to continue as the woman grabbed one of the trolleys and threw it at her. It smashed through the glass and the woman charged at her. She wasn't prepared for how strong the woman was and it took a second before she was thrown over the railing and only just managed to steady herself before she hit the floor. She could hear Alex and the others yelling and glanced up to see the woman jump over the railing, landing more than four metres farther than where she was. The woman was closer to the large window that opened for her to fly in and out and it looked like that's the direction this woman was heading.

DEO soldiers tried to block the woman's way but she was too strong and threw many of them aside like they were nothing. More armed men and women entered the room and went to surround the woman as she continued towards the exit.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP"!

Kara turned to find Mon El running into the room, his focus on the woman. Alex was right next to her and her sister looked confused.

"We have to stop her…"

They all watched as the woman slowed at the sound of Mon El's voice. Mon El stepped forward in front of her and Alex, holding his arms up.

"Please stop. It's ok. You're safe here."

The woman finally stopped and slowly turned. Her eyes were wide and scared and her breath was coming in short, sharp gasps. Her eyes focused on Mon El and fear turned to surprise.

"You're here".

The woman's voice was soft and shaky, almost as if she didn't believe what she was seeing. Kara stood back and waited, for some reason believing that Mon El had this.

"Yeah, I'm here," Mon El continued as he slowly approached the woman. "It's really me. I promise."

Kara could see the woman was calming even more as she stared at the Daxamite. When Mon El was finally close enough, she was stunned when the woman initially flinched at his touch before cautiously touching his arm. More surprise covered their newcomer's face as she kept touching Mon El's arms then face.

"It's really you. It can't be but here you are."

Mon El smiled.

"Here I am little one. Just like always."

Little one? Kara glanced at Alex who looked just as confused as she was.

"Mon El," she said, approaching slowly. "Who is this?"

Mon El turned to her, his hand holding the woman's who was starting to look exhausted and didn't get a chance to answer as the woman collapsed beside him. Kara moved quickly to kneel beside them as Mon El cradled her in his arms.

"Kara," Mon El breathed worriedly. "Is she ok?"

Alex joined them and quickly checked the woman's vitals.

"She seems to be just unconscious but we need to re check her. Who the hell is she? Who is she to you?"

Kara waited, staring at Mon El just like everyone else. Finally, the Daxamite answered.

"Her name is Kai. Kai El. She's my sister."


End file.
